User blog:Kevikyle11/Narkk, The Fugitive of Time
Narkk, The Fugitive of time is a custom champion for League of Legends. This is based on a hypothetical alternate reality version of Ekko, who has aged quite a lot and become jaded and mature. Sometime in this timeline's future, the Z-Drive is horribly damaged while in use, shooting him many years back into the past, and leaving him unable to return. Abilities flat bonus movement speed. Narkk can perform a basic attack or cast an ability to immediately end the effect. If he ends the effect with an attack, the attack gains a modified 600 range, and causes him to blink to his target. Narkk cannot directly control when he becomes Distorted, but his basic attacks decrease the time interval to his next distortion by 1 second, and casting abilities decreases the time interval to his next distortion by 5 seconds. Narkk will Distort once every seconds, and the progress to his next distortion is shown on his secondary bar. }} Narkk swings his weapon forward fiercely and rips space itself, launching a wave in the target direction. All enemies hit by his weapon receive physical damage. All enemies hit by the wave (which includes those hit by his weapon) receive magic damage, and are knocked down then silenced for 0.25 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = | |}} }} Narkk forces time to accelerate briefly as he whirls three times over 1 second, striking nearby enemies each time, dealing magic damage, and also transferring any crowd control effects affecting him to the enemies struck. This ability can be cast even while under the effect of crowd control, and Narkk is made immune to crowd control while he spins. Whenever one of the three strikes transfers a crowd control effect, it also deals increased magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 350 }} Enemies struck by Narkk's basic attacks and Spacebreaker's physical damage receive bonus physical damage, and are marked with Paradox for 2.5 seconds. |description2 = Narkk binds a target marked enemy champion to their current position for 3 seconds, forming a tether between them and their current location. Every 0.5 seconds, the bound enemy receives magic damage. If they are too far from the tether point, this magic damage is increased. Every time Narkk hits a bound enemy champion with an attack or ability, the same magic damage is dealt as bonus magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |range = | |}}| }} }} Narkk detonates a large amount of spacetime energy in his immediate vicinity, instantly causing him to become Distorted, and creating an Anomaly that expands rapidly. All allies and enemies caught in the expanding Anomaly are placed into stasis. After 1.25 seconds, the Anomaly collapses back in on itself, releasing units that were placed into stasis as it recedes. Enemies that were caught receive magic damage at this time. This ability cannot be used while already Distorted and does not consume Narkk's current progress towards becoming Distorted, rather his normal progress towards becoming Distorted pauses. |leveling = of the target's current health)}} |cooldown = |range = }} }} Category:Custom champions